


GF Shorts

by xXIsabellaAuthorxX



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Shorts, accepting suggestions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXIsabellaAuthorxX/pseuds/xXIsabellaAuthorxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GF Shorts. Comment what short you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GF Shorts

Dear diary,

Today I will tell you about a clone's day. We hid in Dipper Classic's basement for a while,but he tried to murder us! So we ran into the woods. Here is what life is like now,

7:00 Wake up from sleep

7:00 -7:30 Eat*

7:30-8:00 Argue with Quattro over who gets to go on a date with Wendy

8:00-8:10 Try to "accidentally" spill Pitt Cola on Quattro

8:10- 8:20 Run from Quattro as he "accidentally"  tries to splash me with liquid

8:20 - 9:00 Hunt for food (Quattro just licks tree sap while I hunt. Gross!)

9:00 - 9:30 Argue with Quattro over food

9:30 - 11:00  ~~Kiss pillow with Wendy's face on it~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~Nothing!

11:00-11:30 Eat*

11:30-2:00 Hunt again

2:00-2:15 Force Quattro to make a fire

2:15-2:30 Wait for Quattro to make the fire

2:30-4:00 Enjoy fire

4:00-5:00 Sneak away from fire and kiss pillow with Wendy's face on it

5:00-5:10 Get caught

5:10-7:00 Hide in tree,waiting for Quattro to calm down

7:00-8:00 RAIN!!!! HIDE!!!!

8:00-9:00 Chill at campfire

9:00-7:00 Sleep

*No liquids!

 

 


End file.
